Im Schatten eines Momentes - In the shadow of a moment
by Silence.braptor
Summary: One-Shot: Schon oft hatten sich die beiden, ungleichen Brüder von einander verabschiedet und doch war es etwas besonderes. Nicht auf den ersten Blick und schon gar nicht für einen unbeteiligten. Doch es sollte das letzte Mal sein, bevor die beiden Aesir begonnen hatten sich zu entfremden. Ein kurzer Ausschnitt aus dem Leben von Thor und Loki. Spielt weit vor dem ersten Film.


So da sind wir! Mein erster One-Shot. Gleich vorweg, er ist nicht gebetaed und somit sind alle Fehler meine eigenen ^^ Sollte jemand sich aber berufen fühlen jeden Fehler zu finden, so kann er es mir mitteilen, ich werde dann entsprechend alles löschen ;) - oder einfach korrigieren...

Der One-Shot ist, zeitlich gesehen, weit vor den Geschehnissen in den Marvel-Filmen angesiedelt. Auch ist Thor noch nicht der Träger Mjölnirs. Mehr braucht man eigentlich nicht wissen. Ist eben auch 'nur' ein One-Shot...

 **Warnings** : Keine - ich habe mich zurück gehalten ^^

Was brauchen wir noch?  
 **Disclaimer** : Ich bestitze natürlich keinerlei Rechte an Marvels Thor und dessen Arbeiten. - Eine Schande ist das ^^ -

Dann mal keine weiteren Ausschweifungen. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß am lesen und ich würde mich natürlich auch sehr über die ein oder andere Review freuen!

If somebody is interested in helping me to translate this story to english, I'll be more than happy about it. Because my english-writing-skills can hardly compete with what I would want to bring down on the paper.  
-

 **Im Schatten eines Momentes  
**

Die unendlichen Farben des Universums schimmerten wie eh und je mit den unendlich vielen Sternen in der Dunkelheit des Alls um die Wette. Die Kristall glatte Oberfläche des Bifröst versuchte der Herrlichkeit um ihn herum gerecht zu werden und so zeigte er allen, die einen Blick auf ihn warfen, seine eigene Farbenpracht, die jener in den unendlichen Weiten in nichts nachstand. In einem kosmischen Turnier jedoch, hätte er bei weitem schon verloren. Denn er, der Bifröst, war endlich. Zumindest für das bloße Auge und auch für jeden der sich leichten Herzens und unbekümmerter Gedanken auf ihm bewegte. In der Ferne lag in friedlicher Stille die Große Kuppel, die goldene, ein Spiegel der Zeit und des Raums. Der Herr Heimdall war ihr Wächter und derer, die durch seine Tore traten. Ganz gleich ob Reisender, Kundschafter oder Krieger, sein All-Umfassender Blick ließ keinen von ihnen ungesehen. Nur über den Bifröst war das offene und ungewöhnliche Gebäude von Asgard aus erreichbar. Doch war er keineswegs eine Einbahnstraße. Vielmehr eine intergalaktische Kreuzung, ein Knotenpunkt, nur erkennbar für jene die nicht nur mit ihren Augen sahen.

Die prachtvolle Palaststadt im Rücken und gleichmäßigen Schrittes, gingen die ungleichen Brüder auf das Observatorium gleiche Bauwerk zu. Dabei sprachen sie kein Wort, denn jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Auch schenkten sie ihrer Umgebung kaum Aufmerksamkeit. Waren sie diesen Weg doch beide schon unzählige Male gegangen und gekommen. Als Kinder noch staunten sie bei jedem Schritt und machten sich einen Spaß daraus, in ihrer Fantasie Figuren und Muster aus der feinädrigen Struktur – die den Kristall zu durchsetzen schien – zu formen und dabei den anderen in Großartigkeit zu übertrumpfen. Wo der eine einen Löwengreif entdeckte, der den wütenden Schweif weit aufgefächert trug, sah der andere die Große Wächter Eule inmitten der unmöglichen Bibliothek. Sie würden wetteifern, darüber wer sich die bessere Figur erdacht hatte und sich nicht einig werden. Sie würden übereinander und miteinander lachen und vor allem aber an dem ein oder anderen Punkt miteinander streiten. In der Regel löste sich ein solcher Streit jedoch von alleine oder wurde sogar noch mitten im Wortgefecht vergessen. Hin und wieder aber musste die Mutter, oder sogar der Herr Heimdall selbst, den Streit der beiden beilegen. Worte der Vernunft genügten meist, aber immer dann, wenn den beiden Burschen jegliche Einsicht zu fehlen schien, half es auch schon nur beiläufig den Allvater zu erwähnen.

Heute, nach so vielen vergangenen Jahrhunderten, hatte dieses kindliche Spiel seinen Reiz verloren. Ein jeder von ihnen hielt seine eigenen, ganz unterschiedlichen - von ihren jeweiligen Fähigkeiten abhängigen - und auch durch ihre Geburt bestimmten Verpflichtungen inne. Obgleich beide Prinzen waren, so endeten dort auch ihre Gemeinsamkeiten. Der älteste, freilich zum Thronfolger bestimmt, war von beeindruckender Statur. Ein Hüne der seine Größe und Stärke edelmütig in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen wusste. Ein Vorbild für viele Burschen, wahrlich ein Blickfang für die Maiden und ein kaum zu erreichender Rivale für die Recken seines Alters. Nichteinmal sein noch – für männliche Standards – schmächtiger Bart, tat seinem jungem, aber Maskulinem Auftreten einen Abbruch. Er wünschte ihn einmal so stolz tragen zu können wie sein Vater. Seine blauen Augen spiegelten den launischen Himmel wieder, welche ihn einerseits gefährlich, aber auch anziehend wirken ließen.

Sein Bruder jedoch, um einiges jünger an Jahren, hätte anders nicht sein können. Obwohl er ihn in Größe nur knapp unterbot, wirkte der Zweitgeborene geradezu zerbrechlich klein neben dem Krieger und Thronfolger. Seine schlanke Silhouette und seine Alabasterhaut, entgegen dem gängigen Bild eines Aesir, ließen ihn auf den ersten Blick kränklich wirken. Doch bei näherer Betrachtung und mit dem Hang zu exotischen Schönheiten, konnte man zu dem Schluss gelangen dass er einfach makellos sei. Fein gezeichnete Wagenpartien, ein wohlgeformtes, obgleich feminines Kinn, schmale, jedoch sinnliche Lippen, ein schlanker – durch und durch – perfekter Nasenrücken und Augen so unergründlich rätselhaft, dass sich einem die feinen Nackenhärchen aufstellten, suchte man den Blickkontakt mit dem jungen Prinzen länger als gebührlich. Rabenschwarzes, glattes, schulterlanges und wohlgeordnetes Haar, rahmte sein feines Gesicht mit seidigem Glanz. Auch wenn es niemand wagte über die offensichtliche Andersartigkeit des jungen Aesir zu Sprechen, so gab es doch so manchen alteingesessenen, der in zu geselliger Runde unter Waffenbrüdern, mit zu viel Met, davon Sprach dass an dem jungen, königlichem Spross ein schönes Weib verloren gegangen sei.

Nur gelegentlich fanden sich solche Äußerungen innerhalb des Palastes wieder, aber wagte es keiner diese Worte, in Gegenwart der Prinzen und schon gar nicht in der des Allvaters und seiner Gattin, zu wiederholen. Tatsächlich gab es nur eine kleine und überschaubare Zahl, unerfahrener Soldaten, die solchem Geschwätz überhaupt Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Eine gesunde Mischung aus Angst und Respekt hielt ihre Zungen aber in Zaum und so kam es deshalb nie zu einem ernsthaften Konflikt, einem den niemand freiwillig selbst über sich bringen würde.

Mitten in die Stille ihrer schweigenden Gemeinschaft hinein, donnerte die tiefe und eindringliche Stimme, des in Rot, Gold und Schwarz gewandeten Krieges. Er trug eine Frage auf seinen Lippen, doch hätte sie auch gleichwohl eine Drohung sein können.

„Verrat mir Bruder, warum begleitest du mich? Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich mich verlaufen, oder würde deine Hilfe für meinen Weg benötigen..."

Keiner von beiden sah auf. Sie fixierten starren Blickes Herrn Heimdalls Hallen. So entging es ihm, dass sein kleiner Bruder, in dem Moment in dem er zu sprechen begonnen hatte, vor Schreck kurz zusammen gezuckt war. Doch einen Augenaufschlag später schon, hatte er seine Fassung zurück gewonnen. Er wartete und wägte seine Antwort bedächtig ab, denn er selbst, war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum er seinen Bruder begleitete.

„Nun mein werter Bruder, ich selbst war mir nicht ganz sicher mit dem Verlaufen!"

Zufrieden nahm er das genervte Schnauben, er mochte es sehr, seines hitzköpfigen Gefährten zur Kenntnis.

„Loki!"

Es war eine geknurrte Warnung und wie so oft, hatte es nur sein Amüsement zur Folge.

„Bleib ruhig Bruder! Ich zieh dich nur auf... Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich mich darauf gefreut, gemeinsam mit dir nach Vanaheim zu reisen. Ich meine, ein Krieg mit den Vanir steht uns möglicherweise bevor und ich bin immer noch der Meinung, mich mit dir zu schicken, wäre die Weiseste Entscheidung gewesen..."

Er ließ seine Stimme am Ende wandern. Unsicher wie sein Bruder auf seinen versteckten Zweifel an der Entscheidung des Allvaters reagieren würde, suchte er im Profil des anderen nach hinweisen. Natürlich war ihm die Kritik an ihrem Vater nicht entgangen und er spürte wie Lokis Blick an ihm heftete.

„So etwas dachte ich mir schon. Aber hüte deine Zunge kleiner Bruder! Odin weiß was auf dem Spiel steht und wenn er Entschieden hat, dass meine Anwesenheit bei der Versammlung am Fuße des Yggdrasil ausreicht, dann haben wir Folge zu leisten!"

Zunächst schwang Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme, doch Überzeugung war in ihr zu hören, als es um ihre Pflichten ging. Das schelmische Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des jüngeren wich und er kämpfte innerlich mit der Enttäuschung, nicht die gewünschte Bestätigung seines Bruders erhalten zu haben. Ohne es zu merken, waren sie vor dem Observatorium gleichen Gebäude zum stehen gekommen. Ihre Blicke drifteten über die Goldene Kuppel hinweg, in die Weite des Alls.

Zum ersten mal, seit sie ihren Weg angetreten hatten, studierte er die Haltung und den Blick seines jungen Bruders. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass der schwarzhaarige Jüngling besorgt und sogar traurig aussah. Bevor er jedoch darauf reagieren konnte, sah ihn sein Bruder an. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sich seine Haltung komplett verändert. Er stand nun aufrecht vor ihm und sein Gesicht hatte ernste Züge angenommen und sein Blick war eindringlich.

„Natürlich hast du wie immer recht! Der große Thor bringt sicherlich das passende Handwerkszeug für eine diplomatische Mission mit zum Weltenbaum!"

Ein flüchtiger Blick viel auf den Schweren Kriegshammer, der am Gürtel des Kriegers befestigt war.

„Kümmere dich nicht um meine Worte! Sie sind voll von Neid und jugendlichem Ungestüm... Vater hat mich mit der Aufgabe betraut, zusammen mit Mutter, die Reliquien zu studieren, die Der Krieger Drei, nach ihrer letzten Mission aus Vanaheim mitgebracht haben."

Thor musterte skeptisch seinen Bruder. Ein kurzer Anflug von Jähzorn überkam ihn, als Loki spöttisch über ihn, als die richtige Wahl sprach. Doch der Moment war schnell verflogen, als er das flüchtige Geständnis verletzter Eitelkeit hinter den Worten fand. Seine zornigen Gesichtszüge weichten sich auf und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Du wartest nun schon so lange auf die Chance, dich Odin beweisen zu können und hattest gehofft, dies wäre sie! Ich kann dich verstehen Loki, aber beweise mehr Geduld. Deine Zeit wird kommen, da bin ich mir sicher. Außerdem unterschätze nicht die Aufgabe die vor dir liegt..."

Überschwänglich klopfte er mit seiner kraftvollen Hand auf die Schmale Schulter Lokis. Der sah überrascht und nun auch irritiert in das Freudige Gesicht seines Bruders.

„Stell dir doch nur mal vor, Odin hätte dich auf diese Mission geschickt! Was hätte ich dann tun sollen? Mutter helfen? Vermutlich hätte ich die hälfe der Reliquien zerstört bevor du auch nur einen Fuß auf Vanaheim gesetzt hättest! Glaub nicht Vater wüsste nicht was er täte. Vergiss auch nicht, was auch immer ihr über sie in Erfahrung bringt, könnte einen entscheidenden Unterschied für zukünftige Verhandlungen bedeuten!"

Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Thors Worte bargen nichts als die reine Wahrheit und er war erneut überrascht darüber, wie viel versteckte Vernunft, in dem Muskulösen Hau drauf stecken konnte, strengte er sich nur einmal an. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze, drehte er sich unter der großen Pranke weg, bevor er einen dauerhaften Schaden davon tragen würde.

„Sieh mal einer an, welch unheimliches Potential an Weisheit du schon besitzt! Sieh mich nicht so missmutig an. Ich meine es, ganz ehrlich. Ich war geblendet von der vertanen Chance, das hast du richtig erkannt und deine Worte haben tatsächlich Gehör bei mir gefunden. Verzeih mir dass ich diesen Rollentausch nicht gewohnt bin! Vermutlich ist dieses Gespräch der Grund dafür dass ich dich hierher begleitet habe. Nichts desto trotz, sitzt tief in meinem Magen, das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass großes Unheil auf uns zu kommt. Ich dachte es käme daher, das Vater dich nach Vanaheim entsandt hat... Jetzt bin ich mir aber nicht mehr so sicher..."

Sorgenvoll sah Thor seinen Bruder hin und her wandern. Zum ersten mal hatte er von einem unbestimmten Gefühl gesprochen. Er wusste nichts mit irgendeinem Unheil anzufangen. Ein Verhalten wie dieses kannte er nur von seiner Mutter. Der Allvater hatte solche Warnungen immer sehr ernst genommen. Doch er wusste nicht ob die Ahnungen seines Bruders das gleiche Gewicht trugen. Schon als sie Kinder waren, war Thor sich sicher, dass Loki mehr nach ihrer Mutter, als nach dem Allvater kam, doch bedeute dies auch, dass er ihre Sinne geerbt hatte? Eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Herr Heimdall war aus seiner Halle getreten und beobachtete die Brüder neugierig. Auch Lokis blick viel auf die, in eine Goldene Rüstung gekleidete, beeindruckende Kreatur.

„Ich grüße Euch, mein Herr Heimdall!"

Thor wandte sich augenblicklich an den Herren des Bifröst, während sein Bruder inne hielt und den Allesseher ansah.

„Ich warte schon seit geraumer Zeit auf Eure Ankunft. Eure Abreise nach Vanaheim duldet keinen weiteren Aufschub, vor allem nicht durch die Ränke zweier Brüder!"

Verlegen tauschten Loki und Thor kurze Blicke und traten dann beide in die Halle. Der Wächter Heimdall studierte dabei still jeden Schritt des jüngeren Bruders, der mit bedächtigen Schritten, die prachtvoll verzierte Halle musterte. Die Zahnräder und Ornamente die ineinander geschlungen das Komplette Bauwerk von innen zierten, beeindruckten ihn immer wieder. Während Heimdall sich mit seinem Speer in der Mitte platzierte, wartete Thor geduldig auf den rechten Moment um sich von seinem Bruder zu verabschieden.

„Loki, es ist an der Zeit! Ich muss dringend aufbrechen, wie Herr Heimdall gesagt hat und Mutter wartet sicherlich auch schon auf dich!"

Aus seinem staunen heraus gerissen, trat der jüngere an seinen Bruder heran. Sie ergriffen jeweils des anderen Arm und klopften sich herzhaft auf den Rücken.

„Mögest du erfolgreich nach Hause zurückkehren!"

Lokis Worte waren knapp und gerade mal eine beliebte Phrase, doch seine Stimme und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigten Thor, dass er es auch wirklich so meinte. Anerkennend nickte er ihm zu.

„Wir sehen uns sicherlich bald! Wie lange kann eine Verhandlung am Yggdrasil schon dauern?"

Er lachte über seine eigenen Worte und wandte sich dann dem Wächter zu, der immer ungeduldiger zu werden schien. Loki der im Begriff war die Halle zu verlassen, drehte sich ein letztes mal um.

„Laut geschichtlichen Aufzeichnungen liegt der Rekord bei 157 Tagen! Thor, Herr Heimdall... Auf bald!"

Der Wächter nickte amüsiert dem Jungspund hinterher, während Thor eher entsetzt ob der Information, ungläubig der verschwindenden Form seines Bruders nachsah. Bevor er jedoch die Frage stellen konnte, ob er sich diese Zahl nur ausgedacht hatte, ließ der Wächter seinen Stab in die Öffnung auf seinem Podest fahren.

Ein hydraulisches Summen durchdrang plötzlich die Stille und die Zahnräder sowie die Ornamente setzten sich in Bewegung. Zunächst nur ganz langsam, doch schon nach nur wenigen Augenblicken, rotierte die ganze Kuppel um das Zentrum in dem sich Thor befand. Blitze und Funken stieben wild umher, verletzten aber niemanden. Immer und immer schneller rotierte der Kugelförmige Komplex an Ort und Stelle und richtete sich auf das von Herrn Heimdall vorgegebene Ziel aus – Vanaheim. Als die Zeit gekommen war, nickten sich der Herr der Halle und der Krieger noch einmal zu und einen Augenaufschlag später, begleitet von einem dem Donner ähnlichem Geräusch, wurde Thor auf seine intergalaktische Reise geschickt. Das alles sehende Auge Heimdalls verfolgte den Krieger mit seinem Blick und öffnete seinen Geist weit. Die Kuppel stoppte allmählich ihre Rotation, bis sie wieder ruhend an ihrem ursprünglichen Platz einrastete. Sternbilder und farbenprächtige Nebel flogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, immer Odins Spross im Auge, bis dieser sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Er war gut angekommen. Der Wächter hatte seine Pflicht erfüllt.

Loki der sich über seinen Spaß, den er sich erlaubt hatte, noch immer freute, drehte sich für einen Moment um. Er sah wie sich die trichterförmige Spitze, rotierend und weit ins nichts ragende, ausrichtete. Gebannt wartete er auf den Moment, an dem sein Bruder auf den weitreichenden Pfade des Bifröst seine Reise antreten würde.

Ab diesem Moment sollte sich so vieles ändern und es wurden Dinge im Universum in Gang gesetzt, die das Leben aller – nicht nur das der beiden Prinzen – verändern würde.

* * *

That's it!

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Silence.b(aby)raptor


End file.
